Elegidos
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Universo Alterno: HieixKuramay un poco de Dragon Ball
1. Chapter 1

**Elegidos**

**Capitulo 1 Inicio**

Hiei se encontraba cerca de la frontera entre el Makai y Ningenkai había algo, extraño en el ambiente.

-Hn. ¿Qué demonios es esa sensación? –se pregunto Hiei.

De pronto, un temblor se hizo presente, que, no solo se sintió en el Makai, también en el Ningenkai y Reikai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si las cosas siguen así no solo este plano dejara de existir –dijo una voz masculina

-Tienes razón, hermano, si los pilares no se reúnen, ella nos vencerá –dijo una voz femenina, ambos estaban cubiertos por las sombras miraban a Hiei desde la distancia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso! –exclamo el pequeño gobernante del Reikai.

-No lo se Koenma-sama –le respondió Ogri.

Nuevamente otro temblor se sintió, pero este fue un poco mas fuerte.

-Si esto continua así el castillo se destruirá –dijo Koenma al tiempo que caía al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tu debes ser Hiei –le dijo una voz femenina.

-Hn. –Hiei miro ala dueña de la voz, encontrándose con una hermosa pelirroja de ojos rojas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa que le llegaba a los tobillos, a su lado se encontraba un joven de cabello gris y ojos rojos, el también estaba cubierto por una capa que le llegaba a los tobillos, la piel de ambos era clara.

-Permítanos presentarnos –dijo el joven –Yo soy Yuki y ella es mi hermana, Pandora.

-No me interesa –le respondió y les dio la espalda.

-Supongo que tampoco le interesa saber el origen de los temblores –Hiei se detuvo y la miro sobre su hombro -¿Saben de esto?

-Si –dijo la pelirroja, Hiei la miro a los ojos

-Hablen, antes de que les saque la información a golpes ¬.¬

-El equilibrio se esta perdiendo –le dijo el joven –Si desea evitar la destrucción debe venir con nosotros…

-No me interesa la que le pase a este mundo o a cualquier otro…

-¿Tan poco le interesa el hombre que ama ni su hermana? –Hiei la miro con sorpresa, sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer supiera eso?

-Si los hilos, que unen a todos los planos y dimensiones se destruyen… Todo acabara.

-Hn.

-Pero hay una forma de evitarlo, usted es uno de los elegidos, uno de los pilares encargados de evitar la catástrofe.

-Por eso debe venir con nosotros –dijo el joven

-¿Y si me rehusó? ¿Me llevaran ala fuerza?

-No –le respondió la pelirroja –Es su decisión, el venir con nosotros, pero recuerde… Que de esto depende, no solo la vida de sus seres queridos, también de la creación entera.

-Hn

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama se encontraba en el jardín de la escuela sentado, bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando se sintió otro temblor, un poco mas fuerte que el ultimo.

Lo que ocasiono que varios estudiantes (en especial las chicas) gritaran y corrieran aterrorizados, de pronto, todo se calmo como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-Youko Kurama –dijo la voz de una mujer.

Kurama la miro, tenia el cabello largo, asta la cintura, algo esponjado de color negro, ojos de igual color, usaba una capa blanca cubriéndola por completo, su piel era del color de la nuez, pero algo llamo la atención del pelirrojo, sus ojos, tenían un brillo de tristeza y culpa.

-Mi nombre es Andrómeda de Cler, no se preocupe, no le haré nada –le dijo –solo quiero hablar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Mis señores me lo dijeron –Kurama la miro confundido –He venido porque usted es uno de los elegidos para detener esto…

-¿A que se refiere?

-Tan solo en tu mundo le dan diferentes nombres… Juicio Final, Raknarod, Apocalipsis, pero nosotros lo llamamos la gran guerra.

-No comprendo…

-En determinado tiempo la oscuridad, adquiere un extraordinario poder, el cual usa para atacar la creación de la luz, pero para destruirla, primero tiene que acabar con los pilares… Y usted es un de ellos.

-¿Yo?

-Si, es por eso que debe venir con migo –le dijo –Pero no ahora le daré tiempo de que se despida de la que tal vez no regrese con vida.

La mujer cerro los ojos y desapareció.

El pelirrojo miro a todos lados pero no la encontró, se había ido y aunque no fuera así, con todo el alboroto, dudaba que pudiera divisarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama ya se encontraba en su casa cuando se sintió otro temblor, si existían dudas en su mente sobre ir en busca de la mujer, ya no existían y se preparo para salir.

-Shuichii, ¿Adonde vas? –le pregunto Shiori.

Kurama la miro y abrazo.

-Saldré un momento…

-Ten cuidado.

-Si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karma iba corriendo cuando se topo con Yusuke y Kuwabara, el pelirrojo, al principio no se percato de su presencia, asta que estaban cerca del bosque.

-¡Kurama! –grito Urameshi, haciendo que este se detuviera.

-Yusuke, Kuwabara, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Lo mismo te preguntamos –le dijo Kuwabara.

-Yo… No lose

Los dos se miraron entre si, extrañados por la respuesta.

-Me alegra que haya respondido a mi llamado –dijo la voz de aquella misteriosa mujer.

-Que linda –dijo Kuwabara al ver ala mujer.

-¿Ellos también nos acompañaran?

-¿Adonde? –le pregunto Yusuke -¿Quien eres?

La mujer no respondió ya que otro temblor se sintió, esta vez aun mas fuerte.

-Andrómeda vamonos –dijo el pelirrojo –Sino este mundo…

-¿Tu también lo sientes? ¿No es verdad?

-Si…

-¿De que demonios están hablando?

-De la destrucción –dijo la mujer simplemente.

La mujer les dio la espalda y se deshizo de su capa mostrando unas hermosas alas, las cuales, estaban oscuras, casi en su totalidad, con las puntas blancas, las cuales, brillaban con intensidad, saco una pequeña llave (solo dios sabe de donde), giro la llave como si abriera una puerta invisible, lo que ocasiono que un portal de luz apareciera.

-Síganme por favor –dijo la mujer y entro al portal, seguida de Kurama y los otros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro entraron al portal, que los llevo a lo que parecía ser una habitación, en la que había aparatos muy extraños.

-Me alegra que este de regreso comandante –dijo una voz masculina, la mujer hizo una reverencia ante el hombre.

-Consejero Yuki, le presento al pilar de la segunda realidad… Kurama.

-Es un placer –dijo –Yo soy Yuki

-El placer es mío –le respondió.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Yusuke.

-En una nave –le dijo Yuki

-Es peligroso que usemos la tele transportación en este momento –explico Andrómeda

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Kuwabara.

-Es porque, aunque la verdadera batalla aun no ha comenzado, la luz y la oscuridad, despiden una gran cantidad de poder, lo que hace peligroso la tele transportación, en especial para los mortales –explico la mujer.

-Comandante –llamo Yuki -¿Podría llevar al elegido y sus amigos con el otro?

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer condujo a Kurama y a los otros, por uno corredor, en el que había grandes ventanales, por donde podían ver el espacio.

-Mira eso Urameshi –dijo Kuwabara deteniéndose para mirar.

-Wuau, la tierra se ve increíble –dijo Yusuke

-Síganme, no se distraigan –les dijo Andrómeda

-Andrómeda.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías explicarme que son los pilares? ¿Por qué me eligieron?

-Para explicarte lo que es un pilar, primero te debo Mostar el origen de todo –dijo deteniéndose en frente de una puerta metálica –Pero eso sera en unos momentos –dijo u la puerta se abrio.

El grupo entro en lo que parecia ser una elegante sala de estar y se sentado en uno de los sillones, se encontraba Hiei de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-¡¿Hiei! –dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Veo que ya se conocen –dijo la mujer –Me da gusto.

-Ahora responderé sus preguntas –dijo la inmortal.

-¿Qué demonios son los pilares? –dijo Hiei en tono cortante.

-Un pilar o elegido… Son algo así como la reencarnación del espíritu de la realidad que representan… Aunque….

-Hn.

-¿Aunque que? –pregunto Yusuke

-Debo admitir que es muy extraño que dos elegidos, no inmortales claro, hayan reencarnado en la misma dimensión.

-¿No es común?

-Lo que sucede es que, si un mortal, nace siendo un elegido, es muy probable que en cierto tiempo pierda el control de sus poderes, si este no ha sido entrenado, pero si dos mortales, nacidos en el mismo plano o realidad y en el mismo mundo, podrían, no solo destruir su mundo, sino la realidad entera, si perdieran el control de sus poderes

-¿Así de poderosos son? –pregunto Kuwabara algo temeroso.

-Si –dijo y se dirigió ala puerta –Por ahora descansen y si necesitan algo, solo díganlo en voz alta y la computadora de la nave les dará lo que necesitan –dijo y se fue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo n.n espero que les gustara.

Este fan fiction esta dedicado a mi buena amiga Naomi non

y a Erika de cancer


	2. Sistema Luz

**Hime**: Gracias por tus comentarios y no Yusuke y Kuwabara no son elegidos solo estan de colados, jejeje nnu

**Edith**: Gracias n-n y debo decir que Kurama y Hiei también son mis héroes (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ a quien quieres engañar son tus amores)

------------------------

**Capitulo 2 Sistema Luz.**

-Si –dijo y se dirigió ala puerta –Por ahora descansen y si necesitan algo, solo díganlo en voz alta y la computadora de la nave les dará lo que necesitan –dijo y se fue

-Me pregunto… -dijo Yusuke atrayendo la atención de todos -¿A que lugar nos dirigimos?

-Nos dirigimos a sistema luz –dijo la voz de un joven de cabello rojo y naranja, peinado de forma que parecía fuego, vestía un traje de pelea blanco.

Los chicos le miraron extrañados, ¿Desde cuando había estado ahí?

-Hola –dijo el extraño

-¿Desde cuando estas ahí? –le pregunto Kuwabara

-Desde el principio –dijo –Por cierto mi nombre es Saki y soy el tercer elegido.

-Mucho gusto –saludo el pelirrojo –Mi nombre es Kurama

-Yo soy Yusuke Urameshi

-Y yo Kazuma Kuwabara.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunto Saki a Hiei

-Hn. Hiei –dijo secamente.

El joven comenzó a reír por la actitud del medio Koorime.

-Si no fuera posible, juraría que eres la reencarnación de Vegeta –dijo –Incluso se parecen.

Los chicos lo miraron interrogante.

-Bueno, es que ambos son amargados, con cara de pocos amigos, bajos de estatura y cabello parado –dijo divertido –Aunque Vegeta esta frontón, jejeje.

-Hn ¬¬# -Hiei miraba a Saki de forma asesina y los chicos estaban seguros que en cualquier momento el pelirrojo sufriría un "accidente", si seguía hablando del Koorime.

-Eh, dijiste que nos dirigimos a sistema luz –dijo Kurama U -¿Podrías decirnos que es ese lugar?

-Sistema luz es el hogar de los guardianes –dijo –Mi padre me ha contado que es muy hermoso, aunque nunca pensé que lo verías con mis propios ojos –dijo sonriendo -¿Ustedes son de la tierra en la realidad uno, ne?

-No tenemos idea de cual dimensión o realidad somos –le respondió Yusuke.

-¿De donde eres tu? –le pregunto Kurama

-Bueno hermoso, yo soy de la realidad tres, de un planeta llamado Brocel, un planeta mortal.

-¿Cómo conoces tanto de esto si eres un mortal?

-Yo soy mitad mortal –dijo llevándose las manos ala nuca (al puro estilo ranma)

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? –le pregunto Kurama.

-Unas horas, así que disfruten el viaje -

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro, pero háblame de tu –le respondió Saki

-¿Qué es sistema luz?

-Bueno, sistema luz es el mundo de los guardianes, la primera raza en ser creada –todos lo miraron con cara de no haber entendido nada –Les voy a explicar desde el principio para que me entiendan.

El mitad mortal se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno, en un principio solo existían dos entidades, la luz y la oscuridad, ambos eran enemigos y luchaban entre si –dijo –Un día, Luz, la entidad de el bien, cansada de su soledad, decidió crear un sistema solar, formado por 25 planetas y seis soles, que formaban una estrella de 5 picos, a los ha los habitantes de ese mundo los llamo guardianes, se dice que la Luz estaba tan complacida con esta primera raza que, creo a las demás a su imagen, después creo lo que, ahora llamamos realidades, pero solo a 7 de ellas les dio dimensiones, ya que la octava, conocida como la del enviado, seria el hogar de los inmortales, una raza que debía ser única –dijo –Oscuridad, al ver la creación de su rival, creo sus propios mundos, en donde solo existían criaturas ruines y sanguinarias, y en resumen, es la historia –dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Aun no me queda claro muchas cosas –dijo Kuwabara.

-¿Sobre los pilares?

-Si…

-Bueno, después de que la Luz y oscuridad crearon sus mundos, la Luz se enamoro, de uno de las creaciones de oscuridad, su nombre era Feniux, el también correspondía a la Luz, pero, cuando oscuridad se entero, engaño a Feniux y atrapo su alma, para posteriormente, posesionarse del cuerpo vació de Feniux, su plan funciono, ya que logro engañar ala Luz, y con ella, tuvo dos hijos, gemelos, que nacieron bajo las constelaciones de el Fénix, el protector del bien, la niña y el niño bajo el unicornio, el que representa las tinieblas, cuando la Luz se dio cuenta del engaño, ya era demasiado tarde, pues, oscuridad la encerró en el cristal de Emcray y la lanzo a los confines de la creación…

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese relato con los pilares? –pregunto Yusuke.

-No te me aceleres, para aya voy -dijo –Como decía, lo lanzo a los confines de la creación… 500 años después, la crecion de la luz era un total pan demoniun, los únicos que luchaban contra las fuerzas del mal eran los guardianes, pero casi, nada podían hacer, hasta que, la señora Fénix, hija de la Luz y la oscuridad, se revelo, y junto a su esposo, el señor Draganus, lucharon en contra de la oscuridad, en la primera batalla de los elegidos, batalla en la que nacieron, mi padre y mi tía.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tanto mi padre, como mi tía, nacieron de la sangre y lagrimas, que la señora Fénix derramo en la primera gran batalla, y con ellos, nació la ultima raza, la de los espíritus

-Ya veo

-Bueno, basta de platicas –dijo sonriendo -¿Tienen hambre?

-¡¡Si, me muero de hambre! –exclamo Kuwabara.

-¿Y que te gustaría comer? –le pregunto Suki a Kurama sonriéndole tiernamente.

-No se… U

-Hn ¬-¬#

-¿Quieres probar comida guardián? –le pregunto –Mi padre me dijo que es muy deliciosas.

-Esta bien U

-¡Esta decidido! –exclamo –Computadora –llamo el pelirrojo.

Al instante, una joven de largo cabello, de color agua marina, amarrado en dos trenzas, ojos de igual color, carentes de vida, vestía un traje de mucama azul claro con un mandil blanco, zapatos del mismo color y medias blancas, apareció.

-¿Me llamaba? –pregunto la joven

-¡Pero que linda! –dijo Kuwabara.

El pelinaranja se acerco ala joven e intenta tomar sus manos pero este las traspasa como si, de un fantasma se tratara.

-Jeje, es un holograma –dijo Saki sonriendo.

-¿En que puedo servirles? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Tríanos la especialidad de sistema Luz

-Como ordenes –dijo he hizo aparecer una mesa con abundante comida, los 5 se sentaron ala mesa.

-¿Esto se puede comer? –pregunto Kuwabara picando la comida de su plato con su tenedor, miro al medio mortal que comía tranquilamente, al igual que Hiei y Kurama, después miro a Yusuke que sonreía de forma nerviosa, ambos pasaron saliva, se miraron a los ojos, asintiendo y se llevaron un poco de comida ala boca, algo temerosos.

-¡Esta delicioso! –gritaron los dos al unísono con ojos en forma de corazón

El medio mortal les sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las pocas horas, Andrómeda, retorno ala habitación en donde se encontraban los tres elegidos (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Y los dos agregados. Yusuke y Kuwabara: ¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE AGREGADOS! Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ A ustedes)

-¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto Kuwabara, la inmortal solo afirmo con la cabeza.

El medio inmortal se acerco a la mujer y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro, después tomo la mano de Kurama, algo que a Hiei no le agrado ni en lo mas mínimo.

-Todos tómense de las manos –les ordeno Andrómeda.

Los chicos obedecieron la orden y al hacerlo, fueron tele trasportados, por Andrómeda, a un hermoso jardín, de un imponente castillo que parecía estar hecho de espejo, ya que resplandecía con la luz de los 6 soles.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Yusuke

-Bienvenidos elegidos… -dijo la voz de un "joven" mujer de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules, vestía un traje blanco de una sola pieza, de su espalda sobresalían dos hermosas alas blancas.

La mujer frunció el ceño al notar la presencia de Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-Vienen con las elegidos de las realidades uno y dos –dijo Andrómeda al ver el semblante de la mujer.

Silencio incomodo…

-Es un placer tenerlos aquí –dijo la rubia –Yo soy Águila, la consejera del emperador de sistema Luz, es un placer conocerlos –dijo haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

-Es un placer –dijo el pelirrojo –Mi nombre es…

-Kurama –dijo la rubia interrumpiendo al pelirrojo –Lo sabemos… Conocemos los nombres de todos ustedes, por favor síganme –dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al castillo.

-¿No nos acompañaras Andrómeda? –le pregunto Kurama.

-Por el momento no, pero los veré cuando sea cuando sea la hora de su entrenamiento –dijo y desapareció.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –pregunto Kuwabara en voz alta.

-Andrómeda será quien los entrene, para que aprendan a controlar sus habilidades –dijo la rubia.

-Águila –la llamo Saki.

-¿Si?

-¿Mi padre también estará en la reunión?

-Si, ten en cuenta que La visir Pandora y tu padre, son dos de los guerreros mas fuertes que tiene la Luz –dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

-Que bien n-n

-Siento lo de tu papá… -dijo, el medio mortal la miro con tristeza –Se cuanto amaba, tu padre a tu papá.

-Gracias –dijo –Aun lo extraño

El Reikai Tantei veía de lo mas confundido al pelirrojo y ala rubia.

-Llegamos –dijo la rubia deteniéndose en una puerta blanca con el escudo de un fénix y un Dragón –Dentro se encuentran los lideres de la creación, y también los otros elegidos y acompañantes –dijo Águila mientras abría la puerta.

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: non Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo espero que aya sido de su agrado


End file.
